Sauve-moi
by Nahira Unsho
Summary: Katsuki est sur le point de mourir. Et pourtant, il lui reste tant de choses à vivre et à accomplir ! Il ne peut pas mourir comme ça, si tôt, si jeune ! Alors pour la première fois de sa vie, il espère qu'IL viendra le sauver. KatsukixIzuku


**AUTEUR**: Nahira

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à Kohei Horikoshi.

**RATTING** : T

**PARING :** Katsuki Bakugo x Izuku Midoriya

_Coucou~ Ca fait un bail que je n'ai plus rien posté, mais voilà, je voulais recommencer à partager mes petits écrits~ Cette fois, c'est dans l'univers de My Hero Academia, un OS qui me tient beaucoup à coeur puisque je l'apprécie beaucoup, encore aujourd'hui alors que je l'ai écrit il y a bien un an. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et n'hesitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Sauve-moi

Un éclair de douleur me transperça alors que la lame pénétra ma hanche avec une facilité effrayante. J'eus à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait que le métal m'avait déjà quitté, laissant derrière lui un trou béant, sanglant… mortel. Mes yeux ne purent plus suivre mon bourreau qui était déjà partis s'attaquer à d'autres élèves. Mes mains que j'avais surmenées ne produisirent plus la moindre explosion, alors que mon regard descendit sur cette blessure terrifiante, presque cachée par mon costume déchiré de part en part.

J'avais été trop lent.

Beaucoup trop lent.

Et le temps semblait passer beaucoup trop lentement alors que je tombais à genoux, mes jambes ne me portant plus.

J'avais l'impression que tout autour de moi se passait au ralenti.

Cette nouvelle attaque de vilain nous avait encore pris de court. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance désormais.

C'est en tombant sur le côté, puis sur le dos, que je compris la gravité de ma situation.

J'étais en train de mourir.

Et je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Je portai une main à la blessure pour tenter de contrôler ce liquide qui ne cessait de s'écouler, mais qu'elle utilité ça avait ? La lame m'avait transpercé, le sang coulait dans mon dos, et je savais que je ne tarderais pas à baigner de mon propre sang.

Et je me mis à paniquer.

Alors c'était comme ça ? Comme ça que j'allais mourir ?

Seul, sur le sol, au plein milieu d'un champ de bataille qui opposait des vilains expérimentés à des élèves de lycée.

Bordel de merde, où est ce que j'avais foiré ?!

Je me rendis bien compte que toute cette vie que j'espérais, s'effritait, s'écoulait entre mes doigts sans que je puisse le retenir, comme le faisait mon sang.

Cette vie de super-héros, à sauver les gens comme le faisait All Might. Tout ce travail, toutes ces années à étudier, à m'entraîner pour devenir le meilleur d'entre tous… Pour ça… ?

NON ! Il en était hors de question ! Pas maintenant ! Pas comme ça !

J'ai encore tellement de chose à vivre ! À prouver ! À surpasser !

Je…

Je ne veux pas mourir !

Je ne veux pas mourir…

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. De douleur, bien sûr, mais de peur, surtout… Il est rare que je pleure ainsi. Je faisais toujours en sorte de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas montrer mes faiblesses aux autres, et ça m'avait toujours réussi.

Mais voilà.

Je mourrais.

Et j'étais terrifié.

Et là, pour la toute première fois de ma vie, je voulais le voir.

Je voulais qu'il vienne.

Je voulais… Qu'il me sauve.

Il a toujours essayé de me sauver, de m'aider, peu importe la situation, le contexte, ou le rejet que j'exprimais envers lui. Il voulait toujours être là pour moi, mais je l'ai toujours refusé, et à juste titre.

Il m'admirait.

Il m'admirait et j'adorais ça.

Je ne voulais pas que ça cesse. Et ça a toujours été comme ça. Alors je le rejetais, pour que jamais il ne puisse m'atteindre. Je ne le voulais pas. Parce que je savais que si je le laissais faire, il arrêterait de m'admirer comme j'aimais tant.

Parce qu'on n'admire pas la personne que l'on sauve.

On admire la personne qui nous sauve.

Si je le laissais s'approcher, m'aider, me sauver, il n'aurait plus de raison de m'admirer.

Parce qu'il m'aura dépassé.

On n'admire pas les personnes qui nous sont inférieure.

Mais voilà.

On n'admire pas une personne morte.

Enterrée six pieds sous terre alors qu'elle n'a même pas son diplôme en poche.

Je ne serai qu'un moins que rien, une personne oubliable, si je mourrais ainsi.

Oubliable pour lui.

Alors je savais ce que je préférais. Je préférais que ce crétin vienne, m'aide, me sauve de cette mort arrivée trop tôt. Parce qu'une fois mort, je ne pourrais jamais reprendre ma place supérieure à lui, trouver un moyen de regagner son admiration.

Quitte à perdre ce qui m'est de plus cher, je préférais la perdre que pour un court moment.

Alors j'ai espéré.

Tandis que je hoquetais, le sang coulant dans ma gorge jusqu'à franchir mes lèvres, j'espérais qu'il vienne me chercher. Qu'il vienne me protéger, me mettre en sécurité. Je voulais vivre pour atteindre cette vie que j'espérais tant et… je ne m'en rendais compte que maintenant… je voulais vivre pour regagner cette admiration qui m'est dû, mais que je savais déjà perdue.

Et alors que je sombrais, je n'entendis pas ce cri qui mêlait douleur, désespoir, peur et colère.

Je ne vis pas ce vilain qui s'apprêtait à m'achever, voler jusqu'à briser un mur de briques plus loin.

Non, la seule chose que je pus faire à ce moment là, la toute dernière chose avant de fermer les yeux, fut de prononcer mes derniers mots…

« Sauve-moi… D-Deku… »

* * *

La première chose que je pus percevoir, c'est ce "bip" caractéristique des chambres d'hôpital.

Ou est-ce que j'étais...? J'étais vivant...?

La douleur qui me prit soudainement alors que je reprenais conscience me confirma que oui.

Je laissai passer un grognement dans une grimace, et je pus alors entendre quelques chuchotements précipités.

Et j'ouvris les yeux.

La lumière vive de la pièce m'aveugla quelques instants le temps pour mes pupilles de s'adapter. Puis ma vue me revint, donnant sur plusieurs personnes qui me surplombaient.

« Il se réveille !

\- Enfin !

\- Moins fort ! Il n'a pas besoin de vous entendre brailler ! »

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite, plus occupé à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ou j'étais, alors que j'étais encore dans le brouillard de mon réveil. Je compris bien vite que j'étais allongé dans un lit, entouré par Eijiro, Denki, Sero et Mina. Je ne su pas exactement qui avait dit quoi, mais je m'en foutais.

La première chose que je réalisai, c'est que j'étais vivant, dans une chambre d'hôpital, et que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel. Ou était ce crétin ? Lui qui était toujours aux premières loges pour s'assurer que j'allais bien, il me semblait bien absent...

Je ne réalisai pas vraiment que je voulais qu'il soit à mes côtés à cet instant.

« Ou est Deku...?, fut la première chose que j'articulai sans me rendre compte que venant de moi, c'était une question surprenante. »

Les regards qu'ils s'envoyèrent m'inquiétèrent. D'abord de la surprise, évidemment, mais ça se transforma très vite en crainte et tristesse.

Je fermai les poings, détestant qu'on ne me réponde pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!, demandai-je avec plus de force et de lucidité, et de crainte, aussi.

\- Et ben..., commença Eijiro. Les profs ont réussi à écarter les vilains, mais tu étais déjà inconscient quand on t'a retrouvé. Et Midoriya... »

Il envoya un regard vers les autres, pour qu'ils lui viennent en aide. Mon cœur se serra sous la peur. Il n'était pas...?

« Midoriya a tout fait pour tenter de te ramener avant que la bataille ne finisse, mais les vilains l'avaient pour cible principale..., reprit Sero.

\- Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin, il se faisait attaquer de tous les côtés et il ne voulait pas partir sans toi..., continua Mina.

\- Il dort toujours, dans une autre chambre. On ne sait pas s'il va se réveiller..., termina Eijiro, le cœur serré. »

Je les regardai un à un, ayant du mal à comprendre. Cet imbécile était vraiment... Dans le coma...?

Dans un sens, il a fait ce que j'espérai, il est venu à mon aide.

Mais à quel prix ?

Comment est-ce que je pourrai revoir cette étincelle dans ses yeux quand il me voyait... Si ses yeux restaient fermés à tout jamais ?

Ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu !

Il n'est pas capable de faire ce qu'on espère de lui sans tout foutre en l'air derrière ?! Deku le bon à rien, était un surnom qui lui allait à merveille !

Je sentis mes mains crépiter sous ma colère, mais je fermai les poings.

Détruire ma chambre d'hôpital alors que je ne m'étais pas encore remis n'était pas une bonne idée.

« Dégagez, sifflai-je entre mes dents. »

Devant leur surprise et leur hésitation, je me mis à crier, évacuant une petite partie de ma colère et ma peine.

« DEGAGEZ ! »

Ils comprirent à mon deuxième message et s'éclipsèrent de ma chambre, me laissant seul.

Bordel de merde.

J'ai encore tout foiré.

Non seulement ce crétin m'avait sauvé.

Mais en plus, il l'avait fait jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir faire ce dont il était le plus doué, ce que j'attendais de lui depuis qu'on est petit.

Crétin !

Imbécile !

Baka !

Je regardai mon plafond, l'air en colère, frustré... Triste...

J'étais en train de perdre ce qui m'avait fait avancer depuis ma plus tendre enfance.

Tout ça parce que je n'avais pas été assez rapide. Parce que je n'avais pas été assez fort.

Et c'est là que je réalisai.

Deku était important. Et pas seulement pour cette admiration qu'il me portait.

Il était une partie de ma vie, une partie de ce que je suis devenu aujourd'hui. Tout comme je dois être une partie de lui.

J'avais beau le mépriser, je me rendis compte que c'était pour continuer à avoir un impacte dans sa vie. Pour continuer à être quelqu'un pour lui. Etre inaccessible pour que jamais il ne se lasse de moi, pour que toujours, il tente de m'atteindre.

Je tenais à lui.

J'avais besoin de lui.

Et bordel de merde, ça me faisait chier.

J'ai toujours fais en sorte de ne dépendre de personne, et voilà que je me rendais compte d'à quel point ce nerd s'était infiltré dans ma vie !

S'il n'était pas dans un état critique, je me serais promis d'aller lui en mettre une.

Dans un état critique...

Je soupirai et je fermai les yeux.

_"Saute d'un toit et prie pour avoir un Alter dans ta prochaine vie !"_

J'aurais eu l'air malin s'il l'avait vraiment fait.

Baka...

Je soupirai de nouveau, et je recherchai le sommeil.

Peu importe si les médecins allaient surement venir me faire chier, je veux dormir.

Et je veux que Deku soit de nouveau sur pied une fois que je rouvrirai les yeux.

Sinon, il aura affaire à moi.

* * *

Ca fait une semaine que je vis dans ce trou à rat !

Et enfin on m'en libère... Bordel, il était temps. Encore un peu et j'explosais cette foutue chambre.

Ma blessure enfin rétablie, non sans l'aide de Recovery Girl, je sortis enfin de cette chambre sans attendre que mes amis ne me rejoignent. J'avais une autre chambre à retrouver avant de me tirer.

Rapidement, je demandai dans quelle chambre je pouvais retrouver Deku, et je m'empressai de la rejoindre. En ouvrant la porte, je fus soulagé de voir que personne n'était encore arrivé pour le veiller, trop tôt. Manquerait plus qu'on me trouve à son chevet.

Cependant, je ne fis pas un pas de plus, tant ce que je voyais me choquais.

Il était relié à tellement de tuyaux que je préférais ne pas les compter. Il était emplâtré pour chacun de ses membres, et sa tête et sa poitrine étaient protégées par des bandes. Même après les entraînements ou les attaques précédentes qu'on a subit, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il s'était surmené, et il avait du subir beaucoup.

Tout ça par ma faute. Il aurait du s'enfuir, mais il ne l'a pas fait.

Bordel.

Je rejetai cette culpabilité qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, et je m'approchai enfin. Je m'assis à ses côtés, et je l'observai quelques instants.

La colère monta en moi, une nouvelle fois. Contre lui, mais contre moi surtout.

« T'es vraiment qu'un crétin, commençai-je. T'aurai dû t'enfuir ! Mais non, il fallait absolument que tu me sauves comme à chaque putain de fois ! Combien de fois je t'ai dis de rester à ta place, Deku ?! »

Je savais que j'allais à contre sens de ce que j'avais souhaité, plus d'une semaine plus tôt. Mais en le voyant comme ça, j'en venais à regretter ce que j'avais désiré, comme s'il m'avait entendu. Il faut être complètement stupide pour se mettre dans cet état pour un gars qui n'a jamais voulu de toi !

« Regarde-toi... Aussi utile qu'un meuble. T'es encore pire qu'avant. C'était vraiment comme ça que tu te voyais ? T'es pas un héro, juste un imbécile qui à trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de rester au milieu d'un champ bataille alors que t'étais surpassé. Notre combat contre All Might ne t'as rien appris on dirait. »

Derrière mes mots, on pouvait entendre un "j'aurais du être à ta place", mais personne ne pouvait m'entendre. Moi-même je ne m'en rendis pas compte. Ou en tout cas je ne voulais pas l'admettre.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça, hein ? Je t'ai rien demandé. Nan en fait, je t'ai fais comprendre que je ne voulais pas de toi, alors pourquoi tu t'obstines ?! T'es juste en train de foutre ta vie en l'air, Baka ! »

Je l'observai encore quelques instants, presque vexé qu'il ne se réveille pas pour me répondre.

Je me relevai. Je devais partir.

Malgré ce connard qui me faisait m'inquiéter.

Il aurait dû rester à sa place.

« Va te faire foutre, Deku. »

Et je sortis de la salle, sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Ca faisait trois semaines que Deku était coincé dans l'inconscience.

Deux semaines que je n'étais plus allé le voir.

Mais deux semaines que je regardais sa place vide en classe, en me demandant s'il allait y revenir.

Les choses ont repris leur rythme. On retourne en classe, on apprend, on s'entraîne.

Mais quelque chose à changé.

Les rires étaient beaucoup plus rares depuis l'attaque. L'inconscience de cet imbécile peinait et inquiétait tout le monde. Même All Might semblait beaucoup plus distrait, moins enjoué.

Et moi aussi j'avais changé.

Apparemment, j'étais beaucoup plus calme, de ce que j'ai pu entendre d'une conversation qui ne m'incluait pas.

Faut dire qu'une des principales raisons de ma colère était la présence de ce connard dans ma classe. Ca m'énerve toujours qu'il ait osé venir ici, mais bon. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eus d'autres choix que de le supporter depuis la rentrée.

Soit. Je pourrais presque dire que je me sentais mieux, d'ailleurs. De moins m'énerver.

Presque.

Parce que si c'était pour me sentir vide, j'aurais préféré rester comme j'étais.

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit au collège que je préférais la présence de Deku plutôt que son absence, je pense que je lui aurais explosé la figure.

Mais voilà, c'était le cas.

Sans lui, je m'emmerdais à mourir, j'avais l'impression de manquer quelque chose.

Et bordel, que c'est dur de l'admettre.

Je suivis le cours d'un air distrait, comme chaque jour depuis quelques semaines. Même avec tous mes efforts pour rester concentré, mes réflexions divaguaient toujours. J'ai fini par m'y habituer. Il y a juste les cours sur le terrain qui arrivaient à me faire rester sur terre. C'était les seuls moments où je me sentais à peu près bien, que je reprenais mes actions et réactions de début d'année.

Paradoxalement, les cours de pratique étaient les plus reposants.

La sonnerie retentit et les cours se terminèrent. J'ignorai Eijiro et les autres qui ne cessaient de vouloir m'emmerder à chaque fin de journée, et je quittai la salle, puis l'établissement.

Et contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, je ne me rendis pas chez moi.

Cette fois, j'avais besoin de gueuler sur quelqu'un pour évacuer un peu ce que je ressentais.

Ou plutôt, pour remplir ce vide qui me rongeait.

Peut-être que gueuler me fera me sentir moins vide.

Et qui de mieux placé pour subir ça que la cause elle-même ?

Pas comme s'il pouvait m'entendre de toute façon.

Et c'est d'un pas pressé que je me rendis à l'hôpital.

* * *

Un mois.

Bordel, un mois.

Il a décidément décidé de jouer avec mes nerfs, celui-là.

Merde, c'est pas compliqué d'ouvrir les yeux !

Je soupire en le regardant dormir.

Depuis ma visite d'il y a une semaine, j'ai commencé à venir le voir tous les jours. J'ai d'abord commencé par des cris et des reproches. Puis j'ai commencé à simplement lui parler. Je lui en voulais toujours mais, le cœur n'y était plus. Je parlai juste de tout et de rien, lui racontant les cours de la journée, même si ça ne l'atteignait pas. Ca me détendait. Et me dire que j'allais le revoir le soir même pour lui raconter me permettait de rester concentré en cours. J'allais un peu mieux, à faire ainsi.

Mais je ressentais toujours un vide.

Le fait qu'il ne me réponde pas. Et surtout le fait qu'il ne me voit pas.

C'était comme si j'étais devenu invisible.

Ca aurait été une autre personne, je m'en serais foutu royalement. Mais Deku... J'avais tant l'habitude qu'il me regarde ou même qu'il essaye de ne pas me regarder pour ne pas m'énerver... Que maintenant qu'il ne le faisait plus, ça me manquait.

Je continuai à le regarder longuement. Je ne parlais pas cette fois. On était samedi, je n'avais plus rien à raconter.

Je commençais à désespérer...

« Arrête ça, putain... Arrête de faire ton intéressant... T'as gagné Deku, je m'inquiète, alors arrête ta comédie. »

Pas de réponse, évidemment.

Je croisai mes bras sur le matelas et je posai mon menton entre eux, regardant un peu dans le vide.

Cette fois, je me sentais triste. Plus que vide, j'étais triste.

« J'ai jamais voulu que tu finisses comme ça... D'ailleurs, si tu m'avais écouté depuis le début, tu ne serais pas dans cet état. Tu aurais dû m'écouter. »

_"Même si je ne serais sans doute plus là, si tu l'avais fait",_ pensai-je.

J'hésitais un instant avant de reprendre.

Un nouveau sentiment me prit. A vrai dire, il était là depuis le début, mais la colère que je ressentais envers lui l'avait obscurcit.

La gratitude.

Sans lui, je ne serais pas là.

Sans lui, je n'aurais plus eu d'avenir.

Sans lui... Je n'aurais été plus rien.

J'aurais dû être mort et enterré, mais il s'est sacrifié pour moi.

Il m'a sauvé, mais pas comme toutes les autres fois.

Cette fois, il l'a fait, en sachant qu'il n'en sortirait sans doute pas.

Et il n'a pas reculé.

Dans ces circonstances, je n'ai pas de raison d'avoir honte de ne pas avoir été assez fort.

Lui-même ne l'a pas été.

Il ne m'a pas dépassé. Il n'a pas été plus fort que moi.

Il m'a juste fait gagner du temps, sans même savoir si je m'en sortirais au final, et sans savoir s'il pourrait s'en sortir aussi.

Il l'a juste fait... Pour moi. Peu importe sa propre vie.

Il l'a fait pour moi...

Une larme coula sur ma joue sans que je m'en rende compte, suivie par d'autres.

Et je glissai ma main dans la sienne, inerte.

« T'aurais pas dû..., murmurai-je, la voix un peu tremblante. »

Je me surprenais moi-même à agir ainsi, à pleurer comme une fillette.

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

La colère s'était évanouie à présent.

J'étais juste... Malheureux.

« Tu me manques, Deku... »

* * *

Deux nouvelles semaines ont passées.

Et je continuais à le voir tous les jours.

Mais maintenant, je ne le faisais plus seulement pour moi, mais pour lui aussi.

Je ne parlai plus forcément, j'étais juste là, à le veiller.

J'attendais.

Personne ne le savait, je faisais en sorte de ne croiser personne quand j'allais rendre visite à Deku. Mes parents avaient déjà tentés de savoir où j'allais le soir avant de rentrer, mais je restais évasif.

La journée, je repris peu à peu mon caractère ordinaire, pour ne rien laisser paraître, pour qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Et le soir, je retournais voir l'endormi, me déchargeant de la pression de ma journée à ses côtés, en espérant trouver une réaction.

Ca en devenait une routine.

Je portai de plus en plus souvent ma main dans la sienne.

Ca me rassurait.

Sa main chaude me rappelait qu'il était toujours là, quelque part, qu'il n'était pas perdu à jamais.

C'était devenu le seul moment ou je me sentais calme, voir apaisé, à être là, à ses côtés. Même si la peur de le perdre restait là, dans mon ventre, à me rappeler que je ne pouvais pas être heureux.

Mon objectif n'avait pas changé. Devenir un super-hero, le meilleur d'entre tous, jusqu'à détrôner All Might, je le voulais toujours.

Et ce n'était pas l'état de Deku qui allait me faire changer.

Au contraire.

Je m'étais promis de le devenir pour lui, s'il ne se réveillait pas. Si je pouvais encore atteindre mon objectif, c'était grâce à lui. Alors pour honorer ce qu'il avait fait, il était hors de question pour moi de me foirer.

Et un jour, je serrai un peu plus fort sa main dans la mienne. J'entremêlais nos doigts, j'allais plus loin que simplement la tenir.

Parce que j'en avais envie.

Pas par gratitude, peine ou peur.

Juste... Parce que c'était ce que je désirais.

Et j'imaginai qu'il me rendait mon étreinte. Par envie aussi.

C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça. C'était à la fois doux et douloureux. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à mon étreinte.

Je lui en voulu, sur le moment, de me faire ressentir ça, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas y répondre. Mais à quoi bon m'énerver de nouveau. Ca ne servait à rien. Ca ne me soulageait même plus.

Alors je me contentais de serrer sa main, d'en caresser doucement le dos, de le regarder dormir en commençant à croire qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais.

Je fini par poser ma tête sur sa poitrine, la sentant bouger en rythme avec sa respiration, entendant son coeur battre lentement. Ses blessures avaient pour la plupart bien guéries, seule celle à sa tête l'empêchait encore de se réveiller, me disait les médecins quand je leur demandais. On ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'elle serait suffisamment guérie pour le laisser reprendre conscience. On ne savait même pas si elle guérirait suffisamment un jour.

Je fermai les yeux.

Et sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis contre lui, bercé par sa respiration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain, je ressentis une sensation agréable, qui me poussa à garder les yeux fermés. Je sentais bien que j'étais mal installé, que mon dos me faisait souffrir, mais autre chose me poussait à ne pas bouger.

Quelque chose caressait mes cheveux. C'était doux, agréable... Pendant un très long moment, j'avais empêché quiconque d'oser me toucher, surtout ainsi.

Et c'est ce qui me fit réaliser.

J'étais encore dans la chambre d'hôpital.

J'avais dormis là.

Et... On me caressait les cheveux.

Je me redressai d'un coup, prêt à défoncer la gueule de celui ou celle qui avait osé faire ça. Mais la chambre était vide.

J'écarquillai les yeux devant ceux ouverts que je pensais ne plus jamais revoir.

« Bonjour, Kacchan...

\- D-Deku ?! »

Il était vraiment réveillé ?! Là ?! Maintenant ?!

J'avais du mal à réaliser, c'était si soudain !

Nous nous regardâmes quelques instants, en silence, lui me regardant avec bienveillance, et moi le regardant avec stupéfaction.

Et soulagement.

Bordel de merde, c'était fini. Il est revenu.

Je me relevai d'un coup.

Ce connard m'avait fait vivre un putain d'enfer pendant un mois et demi ! Il avait osé me faire ça !

Je le pris soudain par le col, me foutant de sa fatigue apparente. Je ne fis pas attention aux larmes que j'avais aux coins des yeux.

« Kac-

\- UN MOIS ET DEMI ! UN MOIS ET DEMI QUE TU JOUES A FAIRE LE MORT !

\- Mais-

\- LA FERME ! »

Et alors qu'il pensait que j'allais le frapper, je l'embrassai.

Je fis sortir toute cette détresse que j'avais accumulée dans ce baiser. Toute la peur, toute la colère, toute la tristesse s'évaporèrent en sentant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Et encore plus lorsque je le sentis me rendre mon baiser.

Je le relâchai pour qu'il se recouche convenablement.

Notre échange ne s'éternisa pas, mais il dura le temps qu'il nous fallait. Mes larmes avaient coulées sans que je le sache.

« T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile, lui murmurai-je doucement. »

J'allais reprendre quand il me coupa.

« Je sais. Je t'ai entendu.

\- Quoi...?

\- Tout ce que tu m'as dis quand je dormais. Je pouvais t'entendre. »

Il rit doucement avant d'ajouter.

« Grâce à toi, je n'aurais pas trop de mal à rattraper mes cours. »

Je me sentis stupide sur le coup. Et un peu honteux aussi. J'avais dis beaucoup de choses pendant ces dernières semaines, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'ait entendu.

« Merci, Kacchan, pour tout, ajouta-t-il. »

C'était plutôt à moi de le remercier. Mais ma fierté m'en empêcha.

Je me contentai de reposer ma tête sur sa poitrine pour répondre.

« Dit pas de la merde. »

Il rit à nouveau, un rire qui me réchauffa le coeur. Et il recommença à caresser mes cheveux.

Cette fois, je ne le repoussai pas.

Je ne voulais plus le repousser.

Parce que maintenant, j'avais compris.

J'avais besoin de lui, autant qu'il avait besoin de moi.

Nous sommes une partie de l'autre. Nous perdre serait nous perdre nous-même.

Alors j'ai changé d'avis.

Sauve-moi, Deku. Sauve-moi autant que tu le souhaite.

Mais à partir de maintenant, je serais là, moi aussi. Et je te sauverais, autant de fois qu'il en sera nécessaire.

Tu continueras à veiller sur moi, et ce sera réciproque.

Tu auras eus ce que tu voulais.

Je te laisse m'atteindre.

Mais sache qu'après, ce sera fini.

Tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière.

Parce que je te retiendrais.

Et quand je tiens quelqu'un, je ne le lâche pas, en amour comme en haine.

Tu as connus la haine.

Je te laisse connaître l'amour.


End file.
